A space elevator is a self supporting tension structure consisting primarily of a tether attached at one end near the Earth equator and the other end extending radially outwards. When the tether has sufficient length, approximately 100,000 kilometers, the aggregate centripetal force along the full length of tether exceeds the aggregate gravitational force permitting the tether to become self supporting. Once the space elevator is installed, climbing devices will clamp on to the tether and will be electrically driven up or down the tether to deliver a payload to a desired altitude.
Although the finished structure is relatively well understood by those familiar with the art, the initial deployment of the space elevator is problematic. This invention describes a system an method for initial deployment of a space elevator.
In examining U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,674 Jan. 3, 2006 Dempsey, in the background of the invention section you will find discussion on the single tether space elevator. Whereas Dempsey's U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,674 covers a more complicated space elevator system consisting of multiple tethers. In consulting FIG. 1 of Dempsey's U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,674, one component, to wit the left side tether, shown as 2, includes a space elevator consisting of a single tether 2, connecting to Earth 7, at anchor point 6, passing through a near geosynchronous Earth orbiting object 30 and extending up to the end of tether ballast above geosynchronous Earth orbit altitude, shown as 8. What was not discussed in the aforementioned Patent is how you initially launch and deploy said tether. The invention described in this specification describes the system and method for deployment of the initial tether for space elevators.